


Sweet Dreams or a Furry Nightmare

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Keith, M/M, Possessive Keith, Shiro is Not a Furry, i tried ok i could only do so much with a prompt like 'nightmares', no ferrets were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #SheithWeek Day 6: Nightmares</p><p>Not for the first time since they came to this stupid planet, did Keith find himself glaring.</p><p>He could see Allura sending him disapproving looks and knew that he was one or two more quiet growls away from breaking whatever diplomatic treaty they had made today, but what the hell was he supposed to do when he had to sit here and basically watch his boyfriend get fondled by some ferret princess?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams or a Furry Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i spent last night staring at the prompt 'nightmares' and then fell asleep and woke up thinking about how i was going to make it not-angst  
> this is the result *makes wavy hand motions before crying into my elbow bc it's probably really bad laugh sobs
> 
>  **Warning(s):** shiro's implied furry tendencies, keith, some sneaky angst lmao, crappy crack probably, UN-BETA'D  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own V:LD
> 
> please enjoy!

—X—

 

 

Not for the first time since they came to this stupid planet, did Keith find himself glaring.

He could see Allura sending him disapproving looks and knew that he was one or two more quiet growls away from breaking whatever diplomatic treaty they had made today, but what the hell was he supposed to do when he had to sit here and basically watch his boyfriend get fondled by some ferret princess?!

“Would you like more meat, Black Paladin?”

Shiro chuckled nervously and gestured at his already full plate, “No, uh, I think I'm quite fine for now, Princess, thank you.”

“Nonsense!” She exclaimed, “Look at how skinny you are, I _insist_!”

While she was piling more food on top of his plate, Shiro met his eyes from across the table and smiled a tense smile. Keith just adjusted his grip on his bayard and glared in response.

“Whoops!” The princess said, seconds before she ‘accidentally’ hit the corner of his plate hard enough to cause food to fall into his lap. Shiro tensed up even more, eyes wide, and she wouldn't, Keith thought furiously to himself, she _wouldn't_ , she's a princess and—

“Let me clean that up for you!” She exclaimed before diving into Shiro's lap.

The sound of Keith's bayard activating (knocking down several jugs of water and bowls of food as it did so) filled the room as he abruptly stood. The princess paused from where she was halfway in Shiro's lap, and before anyone could say anything, Keith gritted out a quick, “I'm tired,” before he turned and left.

 

.

 

Keith sighed and tried to shrug off his irritation as he walked through the dirt packed halls the ferret aliens of this planet called their castle. Though the walls were simple, the bountiful pots and vases holding flowers and other greenery that were scattered throughout the entire palace, made up for more than the lack of decorations. Despite being so infuriating and hard to negotiate with, the ferrets certainly knew what they were doing when it came to style.

He came upon a large courtyard then and paused because there, standing in the middle with his arms wrapped around the familiar figure of the ferret princess, was _Shiro_. The moon shone down on them as they laughed, his smooth baritone colliding with her high-pitched squeaks, and Keith, despite himself, couldn't help but stare.

“I can't believe you've agreed to my proposal!” She cheered.

Shiro smiled down at her—the same smile that he used to send to Keith when he was being particularly adorable—and chuckled, “Well how could I say no? To solidify our alliance and marry one as beautiful as yourself would be an _honor_.”

Keith stopped breathing at his words because what?! They were getting married?!

_K—_

He leaned on a nearby pillar, heart sinking to his stomach and his legs shaking—Shiro was going to marry her? Keith was losing him _again_.

“But what about the Red Paladin?” He heard the princess ask, “I was certain that you had something with him.”

_Kei—_

Shiro gave a derisive snort that sent a thousand flaming arrows flying into Keith's heart. “ _Him_?” He heard Shiro say before he let out a cruel laugh, “He means absolutely nothing to me.”

_KEITH!!_

 

_._

 

Keith surged up from his bed with a loud gasp, hands immediately going for his knife before sturdy hands caught his arms.

“Keith, calm down! It's me!”

Keith heaved, trying to catch his breath as he frantically looked around.

“Hey, it's okay,” that same voice soothed, and _Shiro_ , his brain supplied, _it's Shiro_. He looked up, desperately taking in the face of his old friend and lover.

“Shiro…” He whispered, voice hoarse.

The older man smiled and nodded as he gently released Keith's arms to brush a hand over his hair, “You okay there?”

Keith took another couple of deep breaths in before he sighed, “Yeah, yeah…” He murmured, blinking up at him, “just a nightmare.”

Shiro nodded, “I figured,” he said, “I was worried; you were almost loud enough to wake the babies,”

The apology was on the tip of Keith's tongue before he stopped and ended up stuttering out a frantic “B-Babies?!”

Shiro shushed him just as the door to his room opened and admitted the familiar sight of the ferret princess, a bundle in her arms. “Is everything okay, sweetie?” She squeaked out.

Shiro threw a smile at her, “Just a bad dream honey, don't worry.” He got up then, pulling away from Keith to go to her.

“No…” Keith whispered as he watched her take his hand, “ _No_...” he gasped as Shiro leaned down, and when their lips met—”NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

 

.

 

Keith woke up to the violent crash of his room door being forcibly opened.

“KEITH!” Shiro yelled as he ran in, hand already glowing a Galra purple as he stared around the room looking for the enemy.

Keith didn't waste any time in throwing off his covers and running for him.

Shiro caught him in his arms with an ‘OOF!’ and didn't complain when Keith practically started climbing him to press kisses into any patch of skin that he could see. “Keith wha—”

“Tell me you love me,” Keith demanded in between licking a stripe up Shiro’s neck and nipping his ear.

“I love you,” Shiro breathed, the tenuous hold he had around Keith's body tightening before he pushed him away with a gasp. “No, no!” He said, face red and looking like all he wanted to do was take Keith to bed a never leave, “I heard you, and you were screaming and—“

As he talked, Keith walked over to the packed dirt wall and punched it with both fists.

“Keith!” Shiro yelped, rushing over to grasp his wrists in an attempt to stop him from doing it again.

Keith only grinned up at him however because, “That hurt.”

Shiro's brows furrowed as he glared because, “Of course it would hurt!” he scolded.

Keith shook his head, “It wouldn't if I were still dreaming.”

Shiro stopped then, his whole countenance softening as his shoulders slumped. Gray eyes gazed at him with a sudden understanding. “Nightmare?” He asked softly, hands releasing the grip he had on Keith’s wrists.

Keith nodded, taking a step closer to drape his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. “Come to bed with me,” he whispered, “help me sleep through the night.”

Shiro leaned closer as if pulled by a magnet, but before their lips could touch, he pulled away again with a sudden gasp. “Your door,” he said, and if Keith hadn't looked to find it hanging on a hinge and missing its lower half, he would've been offended.

“We could always go to my room?” Shiro offered then.

Keith looked up at him, “But what about Allura and her rules?”

Shiro looked away, “This doesn't exactly count as an everyday thing,” he hedged, “you had a nightmare. I’d be a bad leader if I didn't help comfort you, right?”

Keith snickered and was rewarded with the blush that graced Shiro's cheeks. “Alright, oh great leader,” he teased, “let me grab my stuff.”

 

.

 

By the time they got to Shiro's room, they both only had the energy for some brief making out.

Come morning, however…

“Uh, Keith?”

Keith quirked a questioning eyebrow at his lover over the forkful of meat he had been intending on eating, “What?”

Shiro's face was so red, it would've probably matched Keith's jacket. “There are other seats, maybe you could…” He finished his plead with some hand gestures that Keith couldn't help but snort at.

“No way, your lap is prime seating, you know. Like I'd give it up,” he said with a smirk aimed at the fuming ferret princess sitting a couple of seats away.

Shiro opened his mouth, but Keith just looked up at him and stared until he sighed, shoulders slumping with defeat.

From across the table, Allura slapped her forehead and prayed to the Gods for some patience.

 

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> *makes fingers guns* blam blam blam! *blows imaginary smoke away and grins*
> 
> pft just kidding like i could be that cool  
> please tell me what you think! kudos are love, and comments will be sprinkled with salty water from my eyes :'D  
> come say hi on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)** | **[tumblr](http://hoshiwrites.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> && as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
